


Apartment

by smutgusher



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Pheromones, Power Bottom Miles Morales, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scratching, Self-Lubrication, Uncle/Nephew Incest, nobody consents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgusher/pseuds/smutgusher
Summary: Prowler finds Miles in the apartment, but when Miles goes into heat right in front of him, instinct and need take control over everything else.
Relationships: Aaron Davis & Miles Morales
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artsertive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsertive/gifts).



Something rustled. A shadow passed by the window. He looked over with hope.

Then two gloved hands reached out, pointed claws curling around the underside of the opened window. Miles’ heart dropped into his stomach, and he ran and hid behind the TV as quietly as he could. The humanoid shape stepped through the window.

Miles began to panic. His spider-sense screamed at him. He knew exactly who it was. Somehow, he followed him, and he cursed silently, berating himself for leading him to his uncle’s apartment. As the Prowler passed by, Miles looked up, seeing the shadow creep across the ceiling.

He took a deep breath and pulled his mask over his face. Now he could just run behind him, slip out the window and…

Prowler, crouched down and a claw primed, rounded the corner, right in front of him. Miles flickered out of visibility just in time, but now the villain was creeping forward towards him, and if he did anything other than back away slowly, he’d be caught immediately.

He got so close to Miles, their faces were less than an inch away. Miles held his breath. His spider-sense was kicking him in the back of the head. _Danger! Run! Breed! Get out!_ it screamed. He was so close, he could _smell_ him.

Prowler sniffed the air and looked around, locking his eyes onto the empty space in front of him. Miles hoped right to the last second that he hadn’t noticed him, but then the villain curled a single clawed finger, reaching around Miles and digging into his back.

Miles whined in pain, and a patch of his body thrummed into visibility. He turned around and started to run, but the hand swept up and grabbed him by the neck, slamming his face into the floor.

“Ack–” he shouted. _Danger! Get out!_ his head sang to him.

He flailed under Prowler’s grip, panicking and begging incoherently. He put two hands to the claw around his neck, tearing at the grip, and as it pressed harder around his neck, he started to choke and retch. Incredibly, he succeeded in wrenching himself out of it, skidding back half a foot.

He was fully visible now, lying on his back and propped up by one elbow, the other rubbing his throat. Prowler was still crouched down, the open claw he’d just escaped held in front of him. They looked at each other for a moment, Miles panting away with exertion and the Prowler just… taking huge, obvious sniffs of air, breathing in the scent that filled the room.

It was only now that Miles listened to the voice in the back of his mind, telling him what that smell meant. His heart, already thumping hard in his chest, sped up to a buzz, and his breath shortened. His spider-sense was going crazy, telling him what to do.

So he did exactly that.

In one, Miles rolled over, dropped to all fours and pounced, crashing into Prowler and barreling them across the room. They came to a stop, Miles looking down on the purple-suited man, his hands on his arms, pinning him to the ground. Prowler looked up silently.

That scent in the air. Miles’ entire body was screaming and shouting and yelling at him, but he _couldn’t_ , right?

But he had to. He had to. He needed to.

He let go of the arms, fumbling at his pants. Prowler sat up and swiped at him with both sets of claws, before throwing the kid off and stumbling to his feet. Miles came sailing back in with an energy he didn’t realize he had, crashing into the neck with his upper arm, knocking the wind out of Prowler and sliding them both into the base of a speaker. The lamp perched on top of it wobbled and fell, breaking on the ground.

Now it was Prowler’s turn to scramble back from Miles, buying any recovery time he could get, but Miles was relentless. He dove onto him, pushing him down to the ground and pulling at his pants until they _tore_. The kid dressed as Spider-Man was letting out an inhuman whine the entire time. Prowler just couldn’t get up. Every time he tried, he was pushed back down again, with less and less care, until one last rough shove bounced his head off the floor painfully.

The air was like thick soup, rich with the aroma of the omega in heat and the alpha in an unwanted rut. Miles couldn’t think anymore, he _had_ to breed. He fumbled with his pants, drawing them down to his ankles with his boxers. The alpha under him struggled, but there was nothing he could do to stop his cock rising through his shredded pants, drowning in the slick raining down from Miles’ hole.

Miles tossed his soaked pants and boxers aside and lowered himself down on Prowler’s hard cock. It wasn’t to be, though, because Prowler finally found some leverage, throwing Miles off him and into the TV, which fell over with a crash, cracking the screen. The heat-addled boy rolled off into a corner and didn’t move.

Prowler stayed where he was for a moment, looking at that corner, until he could gather the energy to get up.

He stumbled over to look at the body, facing inwards to the wall, and tapped it with his foot. Nothing.

He crouched down and rolled him onto his back. He pulled up the mask.

His nephew’s eyes stared up at him, completely awake, and he gasped. Miles placed his hands on Prowler’s chest and pushed hard, forcing him off balance. He used the advantage to climb on top of the man.

“N-no, Miles, what are you doing...” Aaron begged from behind the mask, but Miles heard nothing. The heat and the rut had taken over, the addled omega holding his uncle’s cock in place, rubbing his slick all over it. Aaron tried to move his claws up, but Miles shifted forward, pinning one down with his shoe and the other with his free hand.

Aaron squeezed his eyes closed, trying desperately to ignore the pins-and-needles feeling of the drooling slick reacting against his skin, sinking in and making him harder than he’d ever been in his life. He was losing his mind too, he could feel it slipping away, despite how much he was struggling under his nephew’s superhuman grip.

Miles brushed the head of Aaron’s cock against his hole, letting a bead of slick form on it from his constantly weeping hole, before forcing the head in.

“Aaugh!” Miles yelped in addled shock and pleasure, grinding against the head. Underneath him, Aaron writhed, trying to get out before he couldn’t anymore. His nephew pushed down, fitting another inch into him, enough to start fucking himself with his uncle’s cock.

“Miles, stop!” Aaron yelled, but Miles was in another world. The cock entering him, inch by inch, was all the kid cared about. It was big, it was from an alpha, and it was filling his need, and that’s all he could think of. He groaned constantly from bouncing in his uncle’s lap, a boyish, guttural moan of mindless relief, and sank further and further down the shaft, ignoring all of his uncle’s begging and pleading.

The scent of the pheromones they were both letting off was getting to Aaron, too, washing all the fight out of him. Instinct slowly took over his motor functions, and he started to thrust into his nephew, first a little, then a lot.

Miles released his grip when he readjusted, focusing entirely on grinding that cock deeper into his hole. Aaron’s will slipped away completely when he reached for his nephew’s skinny arms and pulled him further into his lap. All thoughts gone, no words said, just pure instinct from Miles’ heat and Aaron’s rut, blending together into one.

Aaron sat up suddenly and enclosed Miles in his embrace, fucking into him deeper and deeper. He pulled up his mask and bit into the clothed shoulder of Miles’ suit, tearing it away. He licked his nephew’s shoulder and up his neck, tasting his pheromone-filled sweat. He _growled_. In the great bear hug, Aaron reached inwards and enclosed his gloved hands around Miles’ arms, holding them tight. Too tight.

Tears formed in Miles’ eyes and rolled down his cheek. His mind was far from clear, but a nugget of recognition floated up to the surface, from the one part of his mind that was still lucid.

Uncle Aaron was the Prowler.

He was the Prowler, and there was nothing he could do but cry. His body was not his own, his mind was almost totally given over to the heat. So he cried, and pushed into his uncle’s cock, and wrapped his arms around his uncle’s back while he thrust into him. Aaron had lost all restraint, and raked his claws across his nephew’s back, leaving red, bleeding scratches.

They fucked.

Miles reached the base of Aaron’s cock. They sped up, Miles pulling up and Aaron pushing all the way in, fucking deep into the kid. Miles popped an orgasm without warning, shooting a thick load all over Aaron’s uniform. Aaron just kept going, fucking Miles mercilessly, nipping and tugging at his shoulder with his teeth.

In the state he was in, Aaron couldn’t even wipe the tears off his nephew’s face. The tiny pocket of lucidity in his mind could only comment on how messed up this was, could only shout at the rest of his body to stop. But he couldn’t stop.

Miles was screaming and shouting and babbling from the feeling of Aaron’s cock thrusting into him. He’d already been pushed over the edge, and now his skin was on fire, his flesh burned, the small, sane part of him wanted this to stop a long time ago, but he _still_ wasn’t in control of any part of himself.

Aaron bit down hard and slammed his cock into Miles one last time, shooting his load into his nephew’s insides, breeding him and claiming him for his own. His arms were already wrapped around the small boy, and as Miles started to regain control of his body from his dwindling heat, the kid started to struggle.

An escape was not to be. The doubly enhanced boost of strength from his heat had gone, and his own super-strength couldn’t compete against the bone-crushing embrace of an alpha who had claimed and bred his omega. Those claws had begun to dig into his back, piercing the skin and drawing blood, and the horrible ache spiked through his reactivating system.

This is where they stayed until Aaron’s erection finally subsided, and the man woke up from his rut to find his sobbing nephew in his lap, leaking cum from his hole, and an almost-healed bite mark on his shoulder.

“I...” was all he could manage to say after he loosened his bone-crushing embrace. Miles pushed him off and backed away from him, pulling on his pants. The kid escaped through the window, flashing a terrified look back into the apartment that had once been his sanctuary.

Aaron didn’t follow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Support me! Follow me! Get me to write you a fic!](https://smutgusher.com)   
> 


End file.
